


The Only One Who Could Ever Teach Me

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Durincest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy happy everybody lives!AU where Thorin and Co. reclaim Erebor, rebuild their kingdom, and Fili is next in line for the throne. Since Thorin doesn't have the whole revenge and quest thing to worry about anymore, he's a little lost and doesn't quite know how to be at peace--until Fili asks him to teach him how to be king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Who Could Ever Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemicaldefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/gifts).



> I wrote this over text at work to my BFF 5ever, Sarah, because she wrote me Thorin/Kili and I felt I should repay her in kind. So I know it's basically a mess and I've also never written this pairing and I just--don't look at me *slinks away into hole*
> 
> melhekhith = the king that is young

Fili's eyes are fever bright as they search for Thorin, circling behind the throne so that he's out of sight. 

"Uncle--uncle, please--" he gasps as he strains against the thick ropes keeping him in place on the great golden chair, the knots pressing like fingers into his flushed skin.

"Is that any way for a king to speak, Fili? It appears you still need further instruction," Thorin rumbles low as he comes around the throne and falls to his knees once more in supplication, taking his nephew's swollen, leaking prick into his mouth and sucking him down slowly. He works Fili over deliberately, sliding down the full length of him until his tongue can flick over the tightly cinched band of leather at the base, the band that is keeping his golden prince from the release he so desperately craves. As Thorin pulls off wetly, pausing to suckle at the thick drops of precome seeping from Fili's slit, he runs his hands over the knots keeping Fili's legs spread wide and looks up into the eyes of his nephew to see how much more he can stand.

"My beautiful boy, you're doing so well," he runs a warm hand over the swell of Fili's cheek, tracing a thumb over the small braids of Fili's mustache and catching on his plush, kiss-swollen lower lip. "So good, so strong. Show me how strong you can be--show me how much our future king can take--"

It's the middle of the night and the royal guards have been sent away, ordered under pain of exile not to disturb the private tutelage that Thorin has been giving Fili for months now. He looks pointedly at Fili's hands, bound to the arms of the throne but with his fingers free to snap--the signal that their 'training' has gone too far, that Fili can take no more--and Fili nods at Thorin, eyes glassy and bright as he moans low in his throat, "More, I can--I can take it, uncle--"  
Thorin ducks down to slip Fili's cock between his lips once more, sucking lightly on the head and rolling the firm, hot weight of his balls in his palm as Fili bucks up with nowhere to go, his restraints keeping him spread out and exposed on the golden throne of Erebor.

***

Watching his nephew grow from an impetuous and brave young fighter into the wise and battle-hardened prince who would one day be king under the mountain--it filled Thorin with wonder and pride, and, in the secret places of his heart, a desire that he could not control. When Fili asked Thorin to teach him how to be king, what was Thorin to say? How could he deny the warm blue eyes, so like his own, that gazed up at him with admiration and love?

So they began to spend time together in private tutoring sessions, where Thorin taught him the history of their people, the rules of diplomacy, the economics of trade. Fili was an apt pupil, hanging on Thorin's every word, curious and shrewd, and Thorin grew to anticipate their private lessons more than anything. It was growing more difficult not to show his fondness for his nephew in more affectionate ways. After focusing on revenge and reclamation for so long, Thorin found it difficult to adjust to the life of prosperity and peace that they had rebuilt in Erebor. When he was with Fili, though, the weight and regret of his lifetime of questing fell away, and he found himself laughing again, smiling at the young prince’s enthusiasm and propensity for mischief. Fili often sparred with his uncle, chasing him around the throne room laughing, sometimes practicing with swords, sometimes just wrestling, and always at the end they would lean on each other to catch their breaths, fingers digging in to sweat-stained skin and gripping tight for seconds too long.

It might have stayed that way—fleeting touches and warm laughter and the confused swirl of desire in the dead of night—had it not been for the day Fili walked into the throne room and asked without preamble, "Uncle--how do you--why do you not..the throne seems so lonely. Why do you not find a mate?"

Thorin blinked in surprise, "Why does this trouble you, little Fee?"

Fili chewed his lip nervously, "Because--because if a dwarf as fine and strong--as brave as our king can find no one to claim as their own, then...then how could I?" Fili's brow was knitted together in worry and Thorin's heart clenched to see it, to hear his beautiful Fili doubting that anyone could want him.

"Oh, Fili…come here," Thorin said, opening his arms to pull Fili into an embrace as he did when he was a young dwarrow, scraped and bruised from the fighting grounds. Fili hesitated, but allowed himself to be swept up, and sighed contentedly at the warmth of Thorin's arms around him.

"You will find the one for you, nephew. Hundreds--thousands of dwarves would kill for the chance to see you as I do. I have seen you grow to be a fine warrior and a wise prince, and I know you will be a great king someday. Who wouldn't want a king? You make our people proud--you make _me_ proud, Fili."

Fili blinked up at Thorin as his uncle brought their foreheads together and then Fili was stretching up to place a feather light kiss on Thorin's lips.

"I--oh, no, I'm sorry, I-I thought--"

Thorin's grip on Fili tightened. "Why did you do that?"

Fili's face burned as he buried his face into the crook of his uncle’s shoulder, unable to wriggle out of Thorin's grip. "I--I already know who I would choose, if I could," he whispered so low Thorin could barely hear.

Thorin brought a hand up to tangle in Fili’s hair, pulling just enough to make Fili stop hiding his face, then tipping his chin up to look him in the eye. "Tell me," Thorin breathed, not daring to let the hope that burned inside him a chance to break free.

"Who wouldn't want a king?" Fili murmured, and Thorin didn’t think—couldn’t think—just brought their mouths together in a searing kiss that he knew was the start of something beyond his control.

***  
  
It wasn't long before Fili was begging Thorin to teach him other things, his kisses clumsy and his touches fumbling. Although he tried to resist, Thorin could deny him nothing, pinning Fili against the wall and curling tongue behind teeth, a thick thigh pressing in between the prince's legs until Fili was mewling from the need for friction and heat that he didn't understand. He had never learned another's body before and Thorin allowed him to explore, trailing the lightest touches up and down Thorin's hard cock until he was aching from it, his teeth on edge from holding himself back.

"Teach me, Thorin, show me, I want to know everything--" Fili moaned into Thorin's mouth as his strokes grew firmer and more sure and Thorin thought that he could never love anything so much as the way Fili said his name.

Within weeks, Thorin was trying not to overwhelm Fili with just how _much_ he wanted to teach him.

"So good, my sweet Fee, you're doing so well," Thorin crooned as Fili opened his mouth wider, taking Thorin's prick further in until tears were shining in his eyes. "Shh, relax your throat, sweet boy, you can do it--that's it, suck just like that--oh _Mahal_ , so good, Fili--"

As Fili swallowed around him, Thorin knew he could never let anyone else have this from Fili. Not ever.

Their next meeting saw Fili bent over the armrest of the throne as Thorin stayed on his knees behind him, his lips and tongue working Fili's hole slowly open as Fili almost sobbed from pleasure.

"Please, uncle, p-please!" Fili begged, pressing his hips back to allow Thorin's tongue to wriggle deeper inside and Thorin just grinned, and pressed one hand to Fili's lower back, anchoring him in place.

"What do you want, Fee?" he asked, blowing a stream of cool air over Fili's glistening, fluttering hole until Fili whined, "I--I don't--more, please more, don't stop, need--inside--"

"I know, shhh, I'll give you exactly what you need, always, Fili," Thorin said low against Fili's skin and then proceeded to slip one spit-slick finger inside Fili's loosened hole and rub teasingly until finally granting Fili permission to touch himself. Three strokes was all it took before Fili was screaming and clenching around Thorin's finger as he spilled thick ropes of come over the shining gold of the throne.

Fili could barely breathe for how much he wanted more, wanted everything his uncle could give him. They had to keep their coupling secret, and treat each other as any other king would treat his nephew in front of the rest of the kingdom. At times, Thorin was even cold, not wanting anyone to suspect his weakness for Fili and the sweet sounds that he made when Thorin was sinking inside him, making him shake and come apart under his hands and mouth. It took all of their control to wait for their secret meetings in the throne room, until Fili could beg to be filled again and again. Fall to his knees and plead for the sweet relief of Thorin's thick cock slipping inside him, stretching him wide and open until Fili was almost delirious with how _full_ he was.

The first time, Thorin spent an hour preparing him with sweet oil, fingers and tongue working his hole open until Fili was sure he would go mad from the teasing while Thorin whispered praise against his skin and tangled a hand in his hair to anchor him. The first slide of Thorin's cock against his slick hole was electric and when his uncle finally pressed inside, Fili gasped his name.

"See how strong you are, my Fili? How tight you grip my cock? You feel so good, so perfect, Fili--I want to show you how good you are, my beautiful prince--" the words are soft and sweet as Thorin rolls his hips, making Fili choke back a moan and flush under the warmth of his uncle's praise and attention.

***

That's how it went for months until the announcement of a meeting of a council that required Thorin to leave on a journey of many weeks. Fili was expected to stand in Erebor in his stead and the pressure of the temporary rule was weighing heavily on him.

"What if I can't--no one will listen to me or, or respect me, uncle. How am I expected to rule in your place?" Fili is gesturing wildly and pacing before the throne as Thorin watches, hiding a small smile at the younger dwarf's nerves. He felt the same just before his coronation and he knows Fili needs release, which is why he arranged for one of their private ‘lessons’ tonight.

"You just have to know your own strength, Fili. You must know how much strain you can take. As long as you know no one can break you, they will know they cannot break you."

"But how? How will I know my own strength?" Fili is eyeing Thorin shrewdly, sensing his uncle has something planned and Thorin grins down at him with a glint in his eye.

"Let me teach you, my sweet boy."

***

Fili bucks up against the ropes once more, needing more, needing something, anything, he doesn’t _know_ , but Thorin is determined to test his limits, and Fili is doing so, so good.

Thorin's glowing with pride and lust as he teases his fourth finger against Fili's stretched rim, just rubbing his fingertips against the tight, throbbing skin and watching as the sensations play over Fili's face. He leans down to watch the slick slide of his first two fingers disappearing inside Fili’s greedy hole, and the sight steals his breath away as Fili pulls him in beautifully, his body just aching to take as much of Thorin in as possible.

Beads of sweat are shining at the younger dwarf’s hairline and his lips are parted on ragged breaths, but he stays quiet, concentrating all his might on not begging, not coming yet, just riding the waves of sparking pleasure that are rolling over him.

"Th-Thorin--more. I want more, ple--" Thorin surges up to kiss the nicety away from Fili's lips and as his tongue sweeps into Fili's mouth, he twists and presses, three fingers slipping inside Fili's stretched hole with little resistance until Fili is shaking and panting at the thick, clawing _fullness_ of it.

Fili's hips are stuttering up in these frustrated, tiny thrusts, held back by the ropes crisscrossing over his waist, and Thorin can feel the jostling movements as he fucks Fili on his thick fingers. "Close, my little Fee? What does my king need?" he whispers darkly into the tangled thatch of golden hair next to Fili's temple, and Fili shudders.

"'M close, too close, not-not yet, uncle--"

Thorin slows the hard thrusting of his fingers, just barely pulling them in and out of Fili, letting him feel the stretch without the buzzing burn of friction that will push him over the edge.

"Kiss me," Fili demands in a wrecked voice, and Thorin obeys, opening Fili up in a bruising, claiming kiss that has Thorin aching for how much he loves his perfect, golden Fili.

"Your mouth, _Mahal_ , Fili--" Thorin groans when he pulls back and then he has a wicked idea. This exercise has been all for Fili, easing the tension that's been hanging over him for days, but Thorin needs just as intensely, and he pulls his fingers free of Fili slowly so he can make quick work of the last remaining clothes he's wearing, pushing his trousers and small clothes off to free his flushed, leaking cock. Fili's eyes grow wide at the sight, as they always do, and Thorin never tires of the hunger he sees there every time.

"Let me give you some relief, sweet boy," Thorin murmurs dark and low as he plants his feet on either side of Fili's thighs to stand astride the seat of the throne, his cock bobbing teasingly in front of Fili's face. With eyes upraised to meet his uncle's gaze, Fili opens his mouth obediently, never breaking eye contact as Thorin slowly pushes his cock into the tight wet heat of Fili's mouth until Fili had taken him in to the root, the metal aiglets of his mustache braids tickling the heated flesh of Thorin's inner thighs. Thorin runs a hand through Fili's mussed hair, pulling him just barely closer by one braid and Fili muffles a moan around him at the stretch of his jaw, at the fullness.

"Oh, Fili, you're so perfect like this," Thorin half whispers and then he's tightening his hold in Fili's hair to keep Fili's head still as he pulls out and thrusts slowly back in. The restraints forbid Fili from controlling the pace, so he does his best to relax his jaw and allow Thorin to use him, fucking his mouth and taking what he needs, the slow drag of his cock over Fili's tongue making Fili whimper as he tries his best to hollow his cheeks and suck greedily, clumsily. The eagerness Fili displays and the trust in his eyes makes the snap of Thorin's hips increase in tempo, unable to contain himself. With each thrust inside, Fili is choking back these tiny, whimpering moans that are making Thorin impossibly harder until he has to withdraw from the tight heat of Fili's mouth before he loses all control and comes down his throat. Fili is taking great whooping breaths as he licks over his lips and tries to clean up the dribbles of spit and precome leaking into his short beard.

"Un--uncle--you can keep--want you to--"

"No, Fili." Fili's eyes are downcast in a haze of lust and disappointment until Thorin tips his chin up and kisses him deep, fucking his tongue into Fili's mouth to taste himself on Fili's tongue. When Thorin draws back, Fili's chest is heaving and his cock is an angry red, bobbing against the planes of his stomach and leaving sticky trails of precome over his skin and the ropes circling his waist.  He's never looked more gorgeous to Thorin. "Unless that's what you want from me--but I don't think it is. What do you want from your loyal subject, my king? I'll give you anything you ask..."

Fili's eyes are sparking a challenge even though they are struggling to remain focused, and Thorin feels a swell of pride at how much fight his Fili has in him.

"I want--" he swallows thickly before continuing, his voice firm and strong, "--I _command_ you to make me come. Fill me with your thick cock, uncle, I want to feel your seed dripping between my legs and know I've been claimed by my king on the golden throne of Erebor."

The speech should be ridiculous; Fili is breathless and wrecked, covered in spit and sweat and the angry red marks that have bloomed under Thorin's mouth and the knots of the ropes holding him down, but his tone is imperious, brooking no argument. Thorin immediately sets to work slipping the knots free, untying Fili so he can touch everywhere, so he can give Fili everything.  
It's short work, but it feels like a lifetime as Thorin's thick fingers are made clumsy with a need to touch Fili's warm skin, and when the knots are untied, Thorin hauls Fili to standing, stroking and rubbing over his arms, his hands and shoulders, down his legs, kissing every indentation where the rope dug into Fili's flesh.

Fili is gasping at the tingling warmth that's spreading through his limbs and the searing press of Thorin’s mouth to his skin but it's not enough. He pivots Thorin around to sit in the throne and climbs on top of his lap, rolling up against him in a long slow grind that has Thorin biting back a moan.

"Enough teasing, Thorin--now, do it now--" and Thorin can't resist, slicking the fat head of his cock through the oil that's still seeping from Fili's stretched hole and then pushing his way inside in a long, smooth thrust.

Fili rests his forehead against his uncle's, eyes shut tight against the stretch and burn of Thorin's thick length making its way inside him and he pauses just to breathe and adjust to the delicious throbbing fullness of it.

"Thorin--uncle--I want--I want it, make me feel it, for-for days I want to feel you inside me--"

Thorin's hands go to Fili's hips, easily lifting the younger dwarf so that he slides up on Thorin's cock where it's splitting him open, and the friction makes Fili’s eyes snap open, groaning low as he stares wide-eyed at his uncle.

"Is this what you want?" Thorin asks as he lowers Fili back down, rolling his hips up at the same time to punctuate the thrust and Fili's cry is sharp and high.

"Yes! More--"

"You want me to fill you up like this, sweet boy?" Thorin is gripping hard around Fili's hips, dragging him up before slamming back inside him, each sharp jolt making Fili's cock slap wetly against his stomach and ripping low, rumbling moans from the golden prince's lips.

"Watch, Fili--watch as I give you everything you need...” and Fili looks down, mesmerized by the way his uncle’s hips are rolling in waves and the steady drip of precome from his own neglected cock. After a few more thrusts, Thorin can tell from the breathy whines Fili is making that he’s close, so close it hurts, and he flushes with pride that Fili would let him push him this far—never begging, never demanding mercy, just trusting his uncle to teach him and take care of him. He pulls Fili down into a long, simmering kiss, drinking in the warm gasp Fili makes every time Thorin’s cock slides back inside him, and breathes, “Oh, Fili, oh, my sweet boy, can you take over? Ride me, just like you need--haa, th-there, that's it, so good, Fee…" 

Fili's thighs are straining as he raises himself up and fucks back down onto Thorin's cock, but Thorin needs his hands free so he can unlace the leather band at the base of Fili's cock. Fili has to stop thrusting for a moment, overwhelmed with the sudden change in pressure around his leaking prick and every nerve in his body is screaming from the need to keep going, to chase his release.

Thorin's beard scratches softly against the side of Fili's neck as he leans up to kiss there, murmuring, "It's for you, all for you, so you'll be strong for our people like you're strong for me, my prince, my golden Fili--" and then he's wrapping a hand around Fili's cock, stroking firm and slow and urging Fili to move once more. The drag of Thorin inside him combined with the hot pull of Thorin's hand and the way his muscles are strung tight are sending Fili over the edge and he's been waiting for _so long…_

"Come for me, _melhekhith_ , want to feel you come around me, my sweet Fee--" and as Thorin's hand strips his cock with hard, slick pulls, Fili leans back just enough, letting his uncle's cock hit the sparking bundle of nerves inside him and then with a roar Fili is coming harder than he ever has before, striping his chest and stomach with his come. Pulse after pulse of pleasure washes over Fili, and he’s lost in his seemingly endless climax as Thorin's fist continues to work him and the hot clench of his body causes Thorin to stutter and jerk, slamming up into Fili to spill his seed deep inside.

Thorin brushes back some of the hair plastered to Fili’s forehead and kisses him once more, soft and sweet. “I think the throne suits you,” he whispers against Fili’s mouth and Fili laughs, a bright, warm sound that makes Thorin kiss him again.

“Thank you for the lesson, uncle,” Fili says happily and shifts so that Thorin can feel the cooling drip of his come leaking out of Fili’s stretched hole. It makes them both shiver, and Thorin pulls Fili to his chest, not caring about the mess as he wraps his arms tighter around his favorite student.

 


End file.
